


Breaking Illusions

by AzaleaTsukino



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaTsukino/pseuds/AzaleaTsukino
Summary: What if, that is a funny statement. It can have so many different outcomes and variants that come from it. Truth be told, what if Bella realized that Edward was not for her? What if she was finally able to break through the euphoric illusion clouding her judgement from the pheromones of the vampires? What if she finally realized after his near death, Jacob was right for her?





	1. Chapter One

A bright light flashed in front of Bella’s eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest in surprise. Tight and thrumming with pain, Bella felt as though she could barely breath. She took a step back and surveyed the scene before her. She felt almost as thought she was waking up from a deep sleep, her mind jumbled with a heady euphoria. She took a step back and something stopped her. She looked down to see that she was still holding Edward’s hand, the vampire speaking with his adoptive father. He felt the tug on his arm and turned to look at Bella. 

Bella gasped in fear as she looked into Edward’s eyes for what seemed like the first time. Her judgement not clouded by the euphoric pheromones that the undead race normally produced to entice their prey. His normal topaz gold eyes were pure black, the bloodlust having taken over his sensibilities. Bella took another step back as she took a deep breath, violently letting go of Edward’s hand. 

Esme and Rosalie were speaking with what was left of the newborn vampires, the ones who had turned against Victoria. Alice was standing next to Jasper, her head on his shoulder, when she turned to she her brother’s would be mate backing away from him. A glimmer flashed in the cloudy light to Bella’s left and she saw the oval ring on her left ring finger. She took a moment to gaze at it as Alice’s mind hazed with a vision. 

Bella turned to the north-east and took off in a dead sprint, Edward’s voice ringing after her. “Bella?” He questioned loudly as she crested the nearby forest hill and then disappeared behind it. “Bella?!?!” Edward yelled again in worry as his would be mate disappeared into the treeline. He could still sense her but could not see her. 

Alice caught her brother’s arm in her hand and prevented him from going after the young girl. Her mind had cleared just as Bella had crested the hill, her heart racing in her chest with panic. Although short, her vision had shown her somewhat naked brother over a eviscerated Bella. Her upper neck and chest clawed to the bone and her neck ravaged beyond repair. Edward looked at Alice with bloodthirsty eyes and in that moment she knew, Edward would never have the self control needed to change Bella as he had promised.

Bella’s chest heaved heavily, her lungs trying to keep up with her body, providing the much needed oxygen to carry her in the direction her heart was pulling her. Her euphoria dazed mind continued to clear as she continued north-east, her heart leading her but her mind not understanding. In the distance, Bella could hear a blood curdling scream of pain but her mind barely registered it. Her heart and mind warring for control of her aching body. 

She slowed to a stop as she could hear the far off audible crash of waves on the cliffside. Her lungs heaved, trying to provide the massive amount of breath she needed to slow her heart and another hair raising scream sounded in the distance. Bella’s heart plummeted as she recognized the familiar voice. Her heart convulsed and Bella headed off in a dead sprint towards the screaming. 

She knew in that instance where she was and why she had run off in the direction she had. Her heart heaved and pounded in her chest, each scream pinning thousands of needles into the depths of her emotions. Bella heard the crash of the waves on the cliffs become louder and she knew she was headed in the right direction. 

She was heading to the Quileutes reservation and to the house of her long-time best friend. As seconds passed into minutes, Bella felt her heart plummet even further in her chest, her hazy mind almost clear. Tears spilled down her face as she looked around, recognizing the familiar trees surrounding the rez. She heard the familiar waves crashing on the Beach of La Push just a mile away and groaned inwardly. She was not ready for this but at the same time she needed to see him. To know that he was ok.

She crested the hill and treeline surrounding the Black property and took a moment to breathe. She saw the familiar thatched roof of the one story house and garage where she had spent so much time. Not only over the last summer, but over her entire life. She looked towards the door of the house and winced as another scream permeated the air. She sprinted down the hill and towards the door, seeing the Uley pack and Billy outside. 

As she got closer to the front door, she could see the tears shining on Billy’s face, his hands gripping the handles of his wheelchair firmly. Sam and the other members of the pack winced as they heard and felt the scream of pain from their packmate and brother. Sam caught sight of Bella sprinting towards them and went to tell her to turn around and go home but Billy admonished, “Sam, don’t.”

Bella slowed to a fast walk a few yards from the front door and walked up to her adoptive father. Tears continued to stream down her face and she grimaced when she heard a final scream of pain followed by a loud groan. She heard footsteps from inside the house, heading to the door and panicked when she saw Carlisle opening the screen door of the house. Bella kneeled down in front of Billy’s chair and hugged him around his waist, doing her best to ignore the alpha vampire. 

The screen door slammed against the frame behind him as Carlisle walked up to Billy to give his assessment. He ran he free hand through his platinum blonde hair and breathed a low sigh. He could smell Bella’s fear and anticipation on the air, something that was quite unusual when he was around. Bella’s head started to swim and she stood, shaking her head vehemently, taking Billy’s hand. Billy looked up at Carlisle and the alpha vampire sighed dejectedly. 

“Truthfully, I understand why you wanted Jacob to be treated at home with his ablilties however his condition would have been vastly more improved in a hospital setting.” Carlisle explained “I have done everything that I can but for now he needs rest. If his condition worsens in anyway, even a slight fever, call me right away.” Carlisle headed towards his car, ignoring the growl of the alpha wolf behind him. 

Bella turned to Sam and the alpha shook his head, motioning towards Billy and then the house. Bella looked at Billy and the older native squeezed her hand lightly. He motioned towards the door and then said authoritatively, “Go inside that house right now and show him that you are ok. He has been more worried about you than himself Bella.” Billy swiped his face again with the back of his hand and almost begged, “Please.”

Bella let go of Billy’s hand and took a deep breath. She looked at Sam and he jerked his head towards the house again. She could hear the low groans of pain from within the back of the house and put her hand on the screen door handle. She stood still for a moment before opening the door. Her heart slammed in her chest as she headed down the familiar darkened hallway.


	2. Chapter Two

Bella took another deep breath and sighed in anticipation. The ring on her left hand glimmered again and she tore in off her finger in disgust. Walking into the bathroom just before Jacob’s room, she opened the door and looked at the toilet. She lifted the lid quietly, dropped the ring into the toilet with a metallic thunk and then pushed the handle on the left side. She watched the water circle in the bowl and push the ring into the pipes behind her. She shut the door behind her again and hesitated outside of Jacob’s room.

She could smell the antiseptic in the air and light streamed in from the partially closed door. She stepped closer to the door and slowly pushed it open, her eyes adjusting to the bright light bathing Jacob’s bedroom. She stopped as soon as her eyes fell on Jacob’s sleeping form and covered her mouth with her hands. Jacob’s breaths were shallow and labored as she gazed at his semi-sleeping form for the first time with a clear mind.

Bella’s vision narrowed into a pin point tunnel, focusing on Jacob’s form before spinning. Bella had to close her eyes in an effort not to hurl the limited contents of her stomach. The small iridescent string connecting her heart and Jacob’s snapped firmly into place. A bridge connecting their minds and emotions beneath the surface. Memories flashed through her mind of their childhood, skipping from one to the next. One memory stood out against all of them inside her mind’s eye. 

Flashing back to her days spent as a little girl on the cold sandy beaches of La Push, running after the rez boys. She had fallen over a protruding stick in the sand and crashed landed face first in the sand. She pulled herself up straight when her eyes had misted and started to cry as the rez boys just laughed. Little Jacob Black didn’t think it was funny. He walked over to little Bella Swan and picked her up. He dusted off her pretty blue dress and then turned to the resz boys, giving them a strong verbal lashing. She couldn’t really remember what he said but she remembered what she had said in front of everyone. “I’m gonna marry Jacob when I grow up.”

The white of the bandages contrasted deeply with the deep russet bronze of his skin. Jacobs right arm was snuggly secured to his right side, the metal splint covered from knuckles to elbow in white gauze and light brown ace wrap. His right foot was resting on two pillows, covered from toes to upper thigh in the same bandaging and splint. Bella gasped as quietly as she could, tears rushing over her cheeks as she tried to hold back the sob in the back of her throat. She turned away from Jacob and her shoulders shook with effort to rein in her despaired crys.

Jacob opened his eyes slightly as he heard the quieted gasp and had to blink twice to make sure what he was seeing was not a hallucination. He had smelled the familiar white cherry blossom scent when Bella had crested the hill while Carlisle was still wrapping the rest of his leg. He had thought he had heard her voice just outside the house, speaking with his father but that could have been the morphine running rampant through his system.

Although the pain medication kept the crashing waves at bay, it did not alleviate the dull ache in his body. His vision was blurry at best and he blinked a few mores times to make sure that was he was seeing was real. His heightened sense of smell caught whiff of the salt in the air and the nauseating after effects of fresh leech in his bedroom. He scanned the room quickly and could tell that Carlisle had only left a few moments before. He was thankful for the medical expertise of the alpha vampire but his wolf still bristled at the thought of leech on the reservation. 

Jacob’s vision narrowed on Bella as she turned around to look at him again. The same iridescent thread snapped into place and he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing exactly what he was feeling. Bella gasped in surprise as her gaze met chocolate brown and she wiped the tears from her face. Jacob’s features softened as he could not longer smell the pheromones raging through Bella’s blood system. He could tell by the crystal clear brown reflection of his own, that her judgement was completely her own.

“What are you doing here Bella?” He asked sternly, louder than he expected, his lungs burning with pain at the use of such a loud tone. Bella winced at Jacob’s question, understanding the anger that bubbled beneath the surface. Jacob’s wolf howled in delight that their chosen was no longer under that influence of the leeches and then whimpered inwardly, regretting the excited tone as pain coursed through the animal’s body. Jacob groaned deeply and closed his eyes, a tsunami cascading over his body.

Jacob tensed, trying to hold his voice in, his eyes prickling with unshed tears and Bella winced, not able to understand the pain that he was in. The pain was nothing compared to when Carlisle had been setting his arm and leg into place and then wrapping them in the splints. He breathed deeply, gritting his teeth and letting out a deep growl. The hair on Bella’s arms rose up and she walked closer to Jacob, putting her hand on his forehead. He was burning to the touch, even more so than normal, his regular body temperature almost stifling to begin with. 

Bella turned, heading into the kitchen and straight for the freezer. She grabbed the deep evergreen towel from the handle on the stove and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. She opened the freezer, filled the large ceramic bowl with ice, and filled it with cold water from the tap. Jacob was still breathing deeply, trying to fight the wave after wave of the intense sensation. His left hand was fisted at his side, his eyes squeezed tight as Bella set the bowl down on the nightstand behind the headboard of his bed. 

Jacob could smell the briskness of the ice in the air and then felt the heavenly sensation of cold on his forehead. Bella swiped at his brow twice, dunking the towel back into the water, wringing it out and then placing it back on his forehead. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the cold of the wet towel on his forehead as he rode out the last wave. His wolf was howling inwardly before finally curling into a ball in the back of his mind, his body finally relaxing. “What can I do to help Jake?” Bella asked quietly.

Jacob opened his eyes and looked at her intently. Even shrouded and cloudy with pain, his eyes bore stright into the depths of her heart, making her chest ache. “You never answered my question Bella.” Jacob reached across his battered body with his left hand and pulled her closer to him. Bella knelt by his bed and Jacob pressed his hand to her cheek, his body protesting the movement every step of the way. Jacob asked again “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you with the leech?”

Bella pressed her right hand over his and stared down at the blue sheets in shame. She honestly did not have an answer for him. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill as she looked back up at his face. Releasing her hold on his hand, she grabbed the towel, dunking it into the icy water, wrung it out and then placed it back on his forehead. Just as before, his hand went back to her cheek, pressing in slightly to encourage her to answer. “I wanted to make sure you were ok. You shouldn’t have jumped in front of the newborn like that Jake. You could have been killed and I…….” Bella stopped, looking down again at the bedsheets.

“And I what?” Jacob admonished, turning her face to look at him again. Jacob could see the answer in her eyes, even if she didn’t seem to understand what her heart and mind were trying to tell her. Bella hesitated before answering, “I can’t lose you.” She cried out in complete honesty, her heart shattering at the thought that she could have lost him, barely recognizing the truth buried deep in her heart. “I…..” Bella started and then Jacob pulled her closer to him, his body screaming and his wolf writhing. 

Bella crashed into his chest, Jacob grimaced in pain but didn’t care as he pulled Bella to him. He crashed his mouth over hers as he tried to silently communicate all of his passion, love and anger to his chosen intended. Bella squeaked in protest, slightly pressing against his chest to pull back but Jacob wouldn’t let her. He held her to him, his fingers threaded in her hair, his inhuman strength holding her in placed.


	3. Chapter Three

Jacob slanted his mouth over Bella’s and pressed harder. Her eyes fluttered closed as she became lost in their kiss. She could not remember how many they had shared and Jacob didn’t care to count. He swiped his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance, wanting to explore, conquer and imprison the young woman before him. His wolf growled and yipped in approval, wanting to have his other half settled their intended mate over them, to show her who she truly belonged to, and where she belonged. Bella whimpered at the show of sheer will from Jacob and felt a rush of warmth wash over her. 

Bella put her hand on Jacob’s right cheek and parted her lips slightly. That was all the invitation Jacob needed before he was slanting his mouth against hers again and again. His tongue caressed hers roughly before exploring her mouth further, keeping her tucked closely against his chest, riding out the dull aching waves washing over his chest. Jacob groaned against her lips and almost pulled her onto the bed next to him. His wolf was demanding that he take what was theirs but Jacob knew that he could scare her into running away and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to chance that she might run off and never come back. 

Blood rushed to his lower extremities, awakening and pulsing, as he scented Bella’s heady, spicy scent of arousal filling the room. Knowing that he was physically in no condition to act on his desires, Jacob tugged slightly on the hairs at the base of Bella’s neck and released her lips. He stared straight into her earthy depths as he confessed “You know exactly why you’re here Bells. You gotta know by now how much you really mean to me, how much I love you, how much I’m right for you. How I….”

Jacob paused as he heard the screen door squeak open and then growled loudly as the scent of approaching leech. He knew that it was Carlisle returning for some medical reason but he still hated the scent of undead in his house. Jacob gently pushed Bella off his chest as the screen door slammed against the frame and Carlisle appeared in the doorway of his bedroom. Bella knelt next to his bed and turned her face away from the door as she realized who it was. Carlisle sighed in defeat and then held up a black zippered case. 

“I forgot to leave this with you. There are two vials of morphine in the case and a few sterile syringes for the breakaway pain that you might experience with your healing abilities.” Carlisle set the zippered case on the dresser next to the bedroom door and then reached into his black leather medical bag. He pulled out three bottles of medication and set them next to the case. “These are antibiotics and oral pain medications that you need to take over the next week. The dosages should be enough to counteract against your metabolism.” 

Carlisle set his medical bag on the dresser and pulled out another vial of medication. He pulled out a syringe and put the needle into the stopper, pulling out the precise dosage of pain medication to give to Jacob. He put the cap on top of the needle and started to walk closer to Jacob when the werewolf let out an inhuman snarl, stopping the alpha vampire in his tracks. Carlisle knew for sure that it was because Bella was near Jacob, trying her best to hide next to the future alpha of the werewolf pack. He could see that the oval engagement ring was missing from her left hand and knew what it meant. Carlisle took a step back and placed the needle on the dresser with an alcohol wipe.

“Bella,” Carlisle said softly and Bella turned slightly to look at him over her shoulder. “This needs to given to Jacob in the next half hour. I know Jacob would rather have you do this now that you are here. It needs to be given in the muscle of his shoulder or hip. You need to push the needle in an inch to two inches and press the plunger slowly. The medication can burn when given intramuscularly.” Carlisle explained before closing his leather bag and turning away. He said over his shoulder softly, knowing that this might be the last time his saw the young woman his coven had come to care so much about. “I wish you the best and if you ever need us, we are just a phone call away.”

Bella tensed again as the alpha vampire footsteps could be heard down the hallway and the screen door slammed closed one more time. Bella relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief before looking back at Jacob. Her heart and mind were still swimming at Jacob’s umpteenth confession. Even though Jacob had said the same words to her many times, this was the first time that her judgement was not clouded from the heady euphoria caused by the leech’s pheromones.

Bella reached for the towel on Jacobs forehead again and dunked it into the icy water. Just as she was about to wring the wet cloth out, Jacob pulled her hand back to his chest, his eyes questioning. Bella looked away and then she sighed dejectedly. She had hurt the young man before her so much, she felt like she didn’t deserve to be with him or anywhere near him. Her thoughts and her sorrow had travelled across the iridescent bridge connecting her heart to Jacob, causing the young man to moaned in frustration.

Bella looked at him questioningly, not realizing what had happened and answered, “Jake, I don’t know what to say. I’m engaged to Edward, or at least I was.” Jacob searched her eyes hopefully before she explained, “I flushed the ring down the toilet before I came into your room. Right now, I don’t know what to think or do. I know for sure that Carlisle saw that the ring was missing and I am sure he’ll tell….” She hesitated before saying Edward’s name. “I just know that this is where I need to be right now. I can’t explain it. All I know right now, is if I try to walk out of that door, my mind and heart are gonna shatter into a million pieces.”

Jacob smiled slightly at the young woman before him and she returned his smile briefly. She stood up, walked over to the dresser and looked at the needle sitting there. She lifted it and the alcohol wipe, returning to Jacob’s side and knelt down again. She looked at the needle and then to him again. His right arm sitting closest to her was already wrapped from elbow to knuckles and she did not want to cause him anymore distress. She blushed vehemently at the thought of having to pull the sheet lower than the muscled v of his hips. 

“Can I do this in your other arm or do you prefer your hip.” Bella asked, finally noticing the slight tent just a few inches below the edge of the sheet. She quickly turned her face away from Jacob, her neck and chest flushing a bright crimson, her scent spiking with arousal once more. Jacob’s wolf yipped and bounced in approval at the back of his mind and he inwardly scolded the animal. The thread of his control close to snapping as Bella’s cherry blossom scent became spicier with her arousal, her embarrassment giving it undertones of a cool spring breeze.

Jacob lifted his right shoulder, wincing at the pain and Bella took that as the queue to give him the medication in his arm. While to slowly inserted the needle and pressed the plunger of the needle in, the pain medication burned in the muscle of his arm, slowly spreading outward. It almost felt like he had a layer of fat inserted in between the muscle fibers that slowly started to fade away. Bella capped the needle and threw it into the empty trash can next to his bed. Bella rubbed the spot where the needle had entered his skin to dull the ache of the medication underneath and Jacob put his hand over hers. 

“I’m glad you’re here Bells. That’s all I want right now.” Jacob confessed easily, “Just you next to me. Knowing that you’re ok is all I need right now.” Jacob pulled Bella closer to him again and pressed her forehead to his, smelling and feeling her tears falling on his face. “You need to stay Bells. I need you here.” Jacob searched her eyes for an answered and Bella nodded against his forehead. “I wanna be here with you Jake. I’m not going anywhere.” Bella answered, placing her hand and head on his chest. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and felt waves of fatigue start to wash over him. He needed rest and he was pretty sure what Carlisle has left Bella to give him was more than pain medication. 

Bella felt the slowing of his breathing and looked up at Jacob. She put her hand on his cheek, his eyes clouding over with fatigue and she knew he needed to rest. The young man had risked his life to save hers, had almost died and still worried about her more than himself. “Just rest Jake. Please.” Bella asked and Jacob nodded, replying, “This conversation is not over. We still need to talk.” Jacob yawned loudly and growled at the thought that the alpha vampire had given him something to make him sleep.

“And we will Jake, we will, but right now, you need to rest. We have all the time in the world and I am not going anywhere.” Bella reassured him and Jacob stopped fighting the fatigue washing over his body. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Bella laid her head back against his right shoulder and listened as his breathing even out, signalling that the young man had finally let sleep overtake him. The much needed rest would help him heal. 

Bella took a deep breath and wondered how he had known what she was going to say when she felt that she did not deserve him. She was not looking forward to the conversation they would have when he woke up, the questions that would be asked, and the changes that would take place in their relationship but she knew it was necessary. She was not as scared as she thought she would be. She was more scared over what the future held for her and the werewolf sleeping in the bed next to her.


End file.
